


My Lady in Red

by Lailyn



Series: Now That's What I Call Magic! [10]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Baby Watching, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailyn/pseuds/Lailyn
Summary: When Stephen goes missing from their marital bed, Loki goes looking.
Relationships: Loki & Stephen Strange, Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: Now That's What I Call Magic! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581754
Comments: 18
Kudos: 136





	My Lady in Red

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“What are you doing out of bed?”

“What are _you_ doing out of bed?”

“Looking for my husband who is suddenly missing from our bed.”

“Did you miss me already?”

“Only because without you the bed dips more to my side and it is hard to get comfortable.”

Stephen chuckled.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Stephen reached behind him and pulled on Loki’s hand. How he managed to do it without looking was a mystery. “My very own Princess and The Pea.”

Loki squirmed and wriggled and wiggled in Stephen’s lap. “Yeah…there’s something poking me alright.”

Stephen wrapped his arms more securely around Loki’s waist. “You’re imagining things.”

“It is more my noble blood than my imagination, I’ll have you know – ”

Stephen rolled his eyes. “Hyperaesthesia is hardly exclusive to royalty, Loki.”

Loki snorted. “You humans. I have never come across another species more insistent on having a name for everything.”

Stephen could not agree more. He lightly trailed his fingers up and down the sides of Loki’s arms. “Feel that?” he asked huskily.

“Uhuh. Your dry, cracked skin,” Loki said dryly.

Stephen studied his cuticles. “Handwashing after every nappy change does that to you.”

“Worse now that it’s twins, huh.” Loki held one of Stephen’s hands in between his palms. “You should have let the nannies take care of it.”

Stephen shook his head. “It’s not like I’m home all the time, Loki. I just do what I can with what little time I have.”

He sighed and interlaced his fingers with Loki’s. “Before we know it, they’ll be all grown up and we’d be stuck with only each other for company.”

“Is that bad?” Loki asked lightly.

“Only because it would mean leaving you alone at times,” Stephen said quietly. “Somehow I don’t think this whole business with being the Sorcerer Supreme comes with a retirement package.”

“Oh dear. We're in a bind, aren't we.” Loki leaned his head into the crook of Stephen’s neck. “Guess you’re gonna have to keep impregnating me then.”

Stephen laughed. He watched his twin babies sleep.

“It gets harder and harder to leave in the morning,” he confessed.

“Is that why you’re up at such a ridiculous hour?” Loki asked. “To make leaving us easier when morning comes?”

“Never anything easy about it.”

“I’m sorry, Stephen.”

“I should be the one sorry, Loki. Not you.”

“I’m not Sorcerer Supreme.”

“In an alternate reality you are,” Stephen said very quietly after a long, long pause.

Loki’s heart skipped a beat. _“Really.”_

“Really.”

Loki shuddered with an involuntary shiver. “How _awful.”_

Stephen frowned –

“Red isn’t really my colour.” Loki wrinkled his nose. “No offense, Levi darling.”

Stephen laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

“I love you, Loki Odinson.”

“And I, you, Doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should apologise for how short this is. (But at least it's happy? 😅)


End file.
